


【影日】仅此一次的夜晚（上篇）

by GreatCarrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot
Summary: *标题出自漫画292话*含漫画原作&现实奥运会要素考据*细田守电影名台词引用注意*双箭头，片段妄想，adult only
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	【影日】仅此一次的夜晚（上篇）

奥运会闭幕式接近尾声的时候，

影山还没有等到他的外卖。

2016年8月21日，里约热内卢的这个炙热冬夜，被过成了巴西传统的狂欢节。

哪怕淅淅沥沥的雨水不期而至，闭幕式烟花的绚烂以及奥运圣火的光芒，依然无法被掩盖。

**影山飞雄** ，

他穿着日本代表团的制服，脖子上挂着运动员的入场证件，

此刻正站在人山人海的马拉卡纳体育场内，

无法克制地，一遍又一遍地，

不断地、不断地，

想着日向翔阳。

闭幕式盛大的Party氛围笼罩着他，可他却完全无法像国家队的其他队友那样沉浸进去。

“飞雄（Tobio）~开心一点嘛！今年虽然和奖牌擦肩而过，但是奥运会第四名可是历史最佳成绩呢~我们应该为此感到骄傲！”

国家队前辈的话语并没能让影山的表情发生多少变化。他不是不开心，也不是对成绩完全不满意，只是，在奥运会落下帷幕的这一天，他莫名觉得有一丝寂寞罢了。

影山安静地看着眼前的纷繁热闹——舞动的人群、热情的音乐和绚丽的灯光，所有这一切都无法分散他本就超人的集中力——

**他太想见到日向了。**

在里约奥运会举行的两个多星期里，影山至今还没有见到日向一面。

纵然影山赛程紧张、事务繁忙，但他每天都抽空给日向打了电话。可是，无论影山怎么约他，无论影山怎么保证“见面并不会影响我的日程安排”，甚至都告诉日向“小夏有东西托我带给你”了，日向却都以“等你比赛结束后再说吧”这样的理由，假装若即若离地推脱掉了。

可是，日向从来都不是一个好的伪装者。他内心真实的想法，早就在每次和影山挂断电话前、那恋恋不舍的语气里，被暴露了个一干二净。

——明明就很想见我，这个呆子到底在犹豫些什么啊？？？

——毕业日那天对我说的话，这家伙难道真以为我会忘了吗？？？

每次放下电话后，影山都在心痒难耐地抱怨着。

大约一年半前的三月，

影山和日向在乌野高校的第二体育馆里，打完了高中生涯里的最后一球——

**这是，独属于他们两人的告别。**

那一天，在毕业典礼的人群散尽之后，乌野高校的校园恢复了平日里的宁静。

樱花在日光中安静地盛放着，偶尔有那么一两片花瓣被徐徐的春风吹落进体育馆，在光滑的木地板上留下斑驳却美丽的影子。

影山和日向，像平日里留下来自主训练一样，不约而同地准备等到最后才走。

是日向先开口的——

“影山，我们最后再来比一次吧！”

“你想怎么比？”

“ **你来发球，我会把你所有的发球都接住！** ”

影山没想到，这家伙居然提了和三年前高中入部那天一模一样的要求。

他只能回应道——

“十球！接不住一次，就请一只咖喱肉包！”

“切……都要毕业了你还真是没有创意！”

“啰嗦什么（うるせー），你怕了？”

“谁怕谁啊！！！我一个肉包都不会让你吃到的！！！”

“切……”

“我要是都接住了，你就……”///

“我就什么？”

“……没……没什么！”///

“蛤？？？”

“来吧！！！” 

他们俩踏进空无一人的第二体育馆，脱掉了黑色的立领制服，把书包和毕业证书的收纳桶都一股脑儿丢在地上。影山熟练地转球、抛球和起跳，运动鞋与木地板摩擦着，发出熟悉的“吱吱”声——

**影山完美的十个“杀人发球”，**

**被日向完美的十次“一传”，**

**稳稳接住。**

影山其实早就知道日向能做到了。赌咖喱肉包什么的，只是习惯性说顺了嘴而已。他清楚地意识到，当年因为接球差劲而打飞教导主任假发的“菜鸟”，早就成长到实力几乎能和自己比肩的地步了。若不是身高的差距客观存在，影山甚至认为日向在高中毕业后，就应该直接和自己一起进军职业排球生涯。

**毕竟，这三年里，他们没有浪费一分一秒** ——

互相比拼着、竞争着，

毫不服输地彼此追赶着、变强着，

哪怕到了要告别的这天，

也还在一如往常地较劲儿。

当日向把最后一球也稳稳回传到场内的网前位置时，

影山忽然觉得有一股释怀感填满了心脏——

**啊，这次是我输了。**

这场和日向告别前的小小比试，是我输了。

日向从地板上爬起来，眯着眼睛，笑得和太阳一样灿烂。

——赢了我，你就这么开心吗？

——开心到让我简直有点想心甘情愿输给你了……

影山在心里这样嘀咕着，正想开口问日向“刚刚你说如果都接住了，想让我干什么？”，可日向，却抢先一步用正式的道别堵住了影山还未说出口的话语——

“ **下次再见了（** またな） **，影山！** ”

“ **……嗯，回见（** またな **）！** ”

看着日向的笑脸，影山只能无比认真地回答着他。

说不上有多么伤感或是不舍，因为影山清楚地知道日向和自己一样，毕业后会继续打排球。

**——而只要日向还在打排球，**

**——那么他就绝不会从我的未来里消失不见。**

影山，就这样及其笃定地相信着。

他们最后一次把第二体育馆的排球收拾好，然后去拿地板上的衣服和包。在日向弯下腰去捡外套时，影山顺手就揉了一把他那长长了许多的橘色卷发，边揉边说——

“……你倒是把头发剪了啊，都快变成鸟窝了。”

“我正想着这两天就去剪呢！你别摸了！！！”///

影山并没有停下手上的动作，只是觉得日向的反应很有趣。

不知从什么时候开始，影山就隐约察觉到——自己这样亲昵地对待日向的时候，他不会再像从前那样只是单纯地生气了——取而代之的是，一种无法被恼火掩饰过去的羞涩！！！

——这家伙，会因为我摸他的头发而害羞！

确认了这点的影山，忽然觉得有一点开心，于是更不愿意停下手上的动作了。

“笨蛋山！住手啊！！！”///

日向强行抓住影山的手腕，抬头凝视着影山的脸。这张橘色卷发下的脸蛋，因为“难为情”而被烧得滚烫，但是日向眼神里的炙热却坚定不移。影山也直视着日向，毫无逃避地迎着他的目光。

“为什么？摸一下就这么大反应？”

“……”///

日向默不作声，只是嘴唇微微颤抖着。

“你刚刚是不是想对我说，你喜欢……”

“ **——我喜欢你！！！！！** ”///

还没等影山问完“你喜欢我？”这几个字，日向的告白就斩钉截铁地冲出了口！！！

影山只愣了半秒不到，随即也脱口而出——

“ **我也是！** ”

毕业日猝不及防发生的告白，终于说破了彼此的心意。

可那一天，日向踮起脚尖的“吻别”比鸦雀无声更安静，比蜻蜓点水更短暂。

发生在如此时间节点的告白，让他们根本来不及交往，来不及“多待在对方身边一会儿”，就不得不各奔东西了！

从毕业告白那日，一直到里约奥运会闭幕的今天，影山和日向，只存在于彼此思念的电波里。他们会打电话、会发mail、会视频联系、会在SNS上一遍又一遍刷新对方的消息——

**可就是，一面也没有见过。**

——这家伙还记得他说过“喜欢我”这样的话吗？

——明明和我保持着频率不低的联络，却故意对告白和接吻的事情只字不提……

——想“撩完就跑”可没那么容易！！！

影山收起回忆的思绪，赌气般地不知第几次看了看自己那毫无动静的手机。

当东京市长小池百合子女士接过奥林匹克会旗的时候，影山所在的日本代表团席位上爆发出了热烈的掌声。作为下一届夏季奥林匹克运动会的主办城市，东京在现场所有日本运动员的见证下，接下了这份荣耀与责任。

**——这意味着，奥运会从此开始进入东京周期。**

影山不禁想起高中一年级时，自己在社团活动室前和日向说过的话——

“ **也就是说，你要一直和我站在同一个舞台上咯？** ”

“ **不管是日本的顶峰也好？世界也好？** ”

**2020** **年，东京奥运会。**

——如果名叫“日本顶峰”和“世界舞台”的球场，需要一个具象又统一的定义，

——那么毫无疑问，东京奥运会，将是最完美的答案。

影山的心里有一副画面在不受控制地展开，

那大概是他潜意识里一直期盼着、一直等待着的一幕——

**东京奥运会男子排球项目的领奖台上，**

**自己的身边，要站着日向翔阳。**

“叮叮叮~~叮叮叮~~叮叮”

手机铃声终于响了，这才把影山的脑内妄想彻底打断。

“Senhor, SUA pizza chegou.”（先生，您点的披萨到了。）

电话那端响起掺杂着调侃语气的葡萄牙语，可说话人的声音却让影山不由得嘴角上扬。

“在哪？呆子！”

“ε=(´ο｀*)))唉？这么快就听出来了吗……”

“告诉我你现在在哪？我这就出来！”

影山打着手机，已经开始心焦地穿过看台席的人群，移步往过道走去。

“切……哪有人这个时间叫披萨外卖的啊……”

“告诉我你在哪？日向呆子！”

“你真是一点也不有趣哎！”

“别开玩笑了好吗？你是想让我多骂几句才肯说吗？日向呆子！呆子！呆子！”

“吵死了吵死了……你再骂‘呆子’我可就回去了！”

“……喂！等等！”

“……哼”

手机里忽然没了声音，影山被吓得呼吸一窒。他不得不停下脚步，把手机从耳朵旁拿到眼前，确认了屏幕上的通话键还亮着，才堪堪松一口气。

“你给我等一下啊！呆子。”

虽然还在唤日向呆子，可是影山的语气完全软了下来。

这句看似命令的祈求，混合着影山从未对日向流露过的示弱感。

“ **我想见你啊……** ”

“……”

“我真的，想见你。”

“……我在10号运动员出入口的安检线外，A区停车场。”

只沉默了片刻，日向像想堵住影山继续说更多的话一样，终于告诉了他具体位置。

影山的话，几乎让日向瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩，认真、温柔又直白，反常到有点让人想哭。

日向知道影山拿自己没办法，可他也清楚地意识到——自己同样拿这样的影山没办法。

“ **你快点啊！** ”

影山捏着手机，哪怕已经知道了日向的位置也完全不舍得挂断。

伴着闭幕式漫天的烟火，影山开始在马拉卡纳体育场的过道中狂奔。他顾不上国家队队友们诧异的目光，顾不上和领队解释一声自己要去哪里，更顾不上见证稍后马上就要开始的圣火熄灭仪式——虽然，里约奥运会是他的奥运处女show，这种机会珍贵到也许一生中都不会再有。哪怕，“东京八分钟”的梦幻表演伴着椎名林檎的旋律，一起在身后绽放给世界——可这一切的一切，对影山来说，都不能比“ **去见日向** ”更重要。

影山飞奔着，胸前的运动员证件被他从脖子上摘下来，攥在手里。在递给10号出入口负责检查的工作人员后，他风一般地穿过通向外场的媒体采访通道，奔进了淅淅沥沥的小雨里。影山的身后，只留下若干体育记者好像惊掉了下巴似的议论声——

“刚刚那是……影山选手？？？”

夜空中烟花炸响的声音还在不断传来，影山淋着雨，在A区停车场的一盏路灯下，找到了穿着雨衣、背着外卖保温箱、靠在自行车上等他的日向。影山缓缓向日向走去，他忽然觉得眼前的画面摇摇晃晃有点不真实——黑夜里没有被雨水熄灭的烟花怒放着，天空时不时被照得明亮刺眼，可是日向却被隔离在自己身后的繁华喧闹之外——

奥运会，现在，似乎和他还一点联系都谈不上。

影山的眼里，日向仿佛还站在一片黑暗中，那一束路灯的光亮打在他身上，却仿佛是他自己本身执拗地在发光一般。日向固执地、不服输地燃烧着他的乐观与努力，以此散发出的光和热，也许才能在一片失去影子的黑暗中，照亮他自己前行的路。

“下雨了……笨蛋。”

日向见到淋着雨出现在自己面前的影山时，不由得小小吓了一跳。

影山的声音里是温和的抱怨，虽然还是有骂这家伙“呆子”的冲动，但他也早就不是高中时那个总对日向大呼小叫的暴躁小孩了。说不上为什么，日向毫无迟疑地明白，影山这句话隐藏的意思是“你怎么不找个能挡雨的地方等我啊，笨蛋。”

“附近除了体育场哪有能遮雨的地方啊！闭幕式超严格的，我又没有证件……连体育场的安检线我都根本不能靠近呢！”

日向嗫喏地嘟嘴回应着。

“那一开始，为什么不快点告诉我你在哪……”

影山微微一怔，日向的回答忽然让他觉得有一点抱歉，但同时又有点生气。

“我……我只不过想和你开个玩……”

“宁愿淋着雨！！！也不愿意告诉我你在哪吗！！！？”

影山明明只是想表达自己不愿让日向淋雨的关切，但他的语气却莫名变得十分严肃，就这么直接又粗暴地打断了日向的话。

日向沉默了。

“如果我不叫你打工那家店的披萨外卖，你是不是，真的准备等到日本队启程回国，都不见我！？”

影山才刚说出这句话就后悔了——他明明知道日向是想见自己的啊。可是，影山在见不到日向的这段时间里所积累的焦虑，也同样是无法自欺欺人的。

“所以我这不是来了吗？”

日向听到影山的话后也有点生气了，他大声地、赌气般地喊了出来——

“哪有人挑今天！挑这种时候！这种天气！叫披萨外卖的啊！！！现在都快晚上11点了好吗？ **而且……还非要是送到马拉卡纳体育场这种万众瞩目的地方？？？** ”

日向生气的声音忽然有点哽咽了，他的话语里掺杂进了些许不易察觉的不甘心。

“要不是……老板跟我说有个不会讲葡语、英语也说得十分差劲的日本笨蛋要饿死了，所以一定要懂日语的我来送……我才不会在结束打工前还接你的订单呢！！！ **那样的话，我……我现在也可以在电视前开开心心看奥运闭幕式的直播了！！！** ”

日向说着口是心非的话，莫名觉得自从和影山分开后就积压多时的委屈，全翻涌了上来。他其实在外卖订单上惊讶地看到影山的手机号码时，就知道自己无论如何都会来见他了。

日向想见影山，非常非常想。

可是在影山身为日本代表出战奥运会的这17天里，

日向真的，不知道应该如何面对他。

**——身为“Japan** **”的影山和寂寂无名的自己。**

日向的心情微妙而复杂，

既羡慕又嫉妒，

既为影山开心，

又为自己不甘心。

有一个因为自尊心作祟而生出的念头，固执地盘旋在日向的脑海——

**我是不是应该等到追上他的时候，再见面呢？**

“ **骗人。** ”

影山听着日向的声音，他半点都没有漏掉日向任何的语气变化，释然道——

“ **你想见我，你才不想在电视前看闭幕式呢……** ”

“哎？哼……”///

日向有点惊讶，自己内心的想法居然被影山一语道破。恼火被影山的“直球”消解掉大半，一时语塞。

“ **比起在电视前看，你更应该和我一起出现在那里面。** ”

影山指了指身后巨大的体育场，然后直视着日向，向他凑近。

他把身体和脸都向日向靠了过去，以身高差把日向整个人都包裹起来。影山微微含胸低头，几乎用额头抵着日向的额头，逼着日向不得不抬眼看着自己。雨变小了，却淅淅沥沥地没有断过。他们两人就这么近距离地互相瞪着对方，任凭雨水打湿睫毛与鼻尖，只是彼此的目光都炙热得可怕，像几乎想把对方烙印进自己的灵魂里一般。

“ **你还喜欢我吗？** ”

“ **喜欢。** ”

影山问得故作淡定，却羞红了脸。

日向答得毫不迟疑，却带起了哭腔。

“ **你有在……等我吗？** ”

“ **一直都在。** ”

日向问得声音颤抖，但却对影山的答案早就了然于心。

示弱、坦诚、撒娇与安慰，这些从不曾对对方流露的态度和感情如撒隆巴斯喷雾一般播散的空气里，笼罩着雨中的二人。也许在这样一个特别的夜晚，偶尔忘记一下作为竞争对手的自尊心也不错。毕竟眼前好久不见的对方，完全是“恋人”的模样。

“呆子，我……唔嗯”///

日向用一个热烈的吻，猝不及防地堵住了影山的话。因为动作幅度大，日向昂起头亲过去的时候，他雨衣的帽子向后滑落，湿漉漉的橘色短发瞬间占据了影山的眼帘。

影山并没有感到多少惊讶，只是立刻赌气般地想要夺回接吻的主动权。

他边回应着日向的吻，边惊讶于自己刚刚居然想脱口而出告诉他——

**我怎么可能不在等你呢？**

**我不断前进的最大动力，就是知道你一定会追上来啊！**

唇舌交融中的深吻，早就褪去了高中毕业那天的青涩。影山任凭日向双手环住自己的脖子，让他只能继续低下头去，好让日向不用因为身高差而昂着头吻得那么辛苦。影山想抱住日向，想环住日向的腰把他嵌进自己的怀抱，可是当他摸索了一阵后，却尴尬地发现自己的双手无处安放——日向身后还背着大大的外卖保温箱。虽然影山不舍得停止这一吻，但是无法拥抱的违和感还是让他捧着日向的脸蛋，强行把接吻的负距离还原到鼻尖碰着鼻尖的1厘米。

“唔嗯……你干嘛？”///

日向皱着眉头，满脸通红地抱怨着。自己主动上前的亲吻被对方叫停，这让他怎么可能不生气呢？

“给我把这个脱了！呆子！”

影山满脸不高兴地敲了敲日向背后的保温箱。他也皱着眉，被琐碎的东西打扰到接吻的兴致，影山也懊恼至极。

“哎？？？你还真想吃披萨吗？？？可恶！”///

“不，我……”///

日向不知是故意的还是真的会错了意，可他还没来得及听影山的下半句话，就气急败坏地把外卖保温箱脱下，然后利落地取出里面的披萨。他拎着装披萨的包装袋，气鼓鼓地怼到影山胸前道——

“ **影山选手，您的外卖！** ”///

影山被日向的一连串举动搞得有点不知所措。一种类似“发球被这家伙打到后脑勺”一般的怨气如鲠在喉，甚至让他还有点想笑。“接吻的时候我想抱着你”这样直白的话，在此刻冷场又滑稽的真空氛围里，影山无论如何也再说不出口。

——可恶！

——日向呆子！

——呆子！呆子！呆子！

影山只在心里咆哮着，可是，日向因为自己停止亲吻而变得气鼓鼓的脸蛋，却莫名让他的“开心”比“恼火”更占上风。

“ **别装了，你明明知道我点的是你，不是披萨。** ”

说着，影山一把抢过日向手里的披萨外卖，然后毫不犹豫地把日向按进了自己怀里。

在几乎“啵”的一声扑进影山怀抱的那一瞬，日向发现自己的心脏真的如小鹿乱撞一般“doki、doki”了起来——被他抱着，自己的心竟然比刚刚主动吻他的时候跳得更快！日向忽然就明白了影山让自己脱下外卖保温箱的原因——想要拥抱，这也太犯规了吧，可恶！

但影山的拥抱并不止如此，他把装披萨纸盒的袋子挂在手腕上，随即双手都紧紧抱着日向，几乎把日向捧了起来。

“哎？”///

日向还来不及反应，当他自己因为影山的拥抱而双脚离地并轻轻旋转起来的时候，他觉得一切都迷离到有点不真实了。影山的脸因为距离太近而失焦模糊，再一次的，潮湿又强势的吻深深落在唇齿间——日向意识到这一次被吻的人，是自己。条件反射般地，日向也想把被动变成主动，可是持续着这一吻的影山却如“国王”一般强势。

“唔嗯……”///

“呼啊……”///

触觉与声音带来的羞耻感甜蜜到令人窒息。接吻因为有了拥抱的加持而变得更加热烈，彼此间灼热的情绪仿佛再也无法被任何东西阻挡一般，汹涌地宣泄了出来。日向认命般地渐渐放弃了抵抗，他无法不为之沉沦，而影山气势汹汹的吻这才因为日向的彻底接纳，而慢慢变得温柔起来。

雨停了，这个绵长又湿漉漉的吻才暂告一段落。

影山微微喘息地盯着面前被自己吻过的日向——这张无比熟悉的脸蛋上挂着从未见过的诱人表情——日向面红耳赤又眼神迷离的样子，此刻仿佛想把彼此的情欲，全都就地燃烧殆尽似的。

——可恶！这家伙原来也能对我露出这么色气（エロ）的表情吗？

不由得这样感叹着，影山再一次把日向嵌进了怀抱。他抱着他，感受着日向“咚咚”作响的心跳声，终于忍不住在日向发烫的耳畔低语道——

“ **想做吗？** ”

日向沉默着，只是用双手紧紧回拥住影山，鼻息里发出不置可否的轻哼。

这时候，马拉卡纳体育场内传来了圣火熄灭仪式的歌声，那旋律优美又宁静，温柔的女声一遍又一遍吟唱着此刻只有日向能听懂的葡萄牙语歌词——

Pelo tempo que durar

天长日久

Nada vai permanecer

世上所有的事物，

No estado em que está

没有一成不变的永远。

Eu só penso em ver você

但愿我能见到你，

Eu só quero te encontrar

但愿我们能相遇。

Geleiras vǎo derreter

冰川将会融化，

Estrelas vǎo se apagar

恒星也会熄灭。

E eu pensando em ter você

我多么想拥有你，

Pelo tempo que durar

天长日久的时间里。

Coisas vǎo se transformar

万物会慢慢变老，

Para desaparecer

一天一天在流逝。

E eu pensando em ficar

此时此刻我多想，

A vida a te transcorrer

永远和你在一起。

E eu pensando em passar

此时此刻我多想，

Pela vida com você

生活在你的生命里。

随着旋律的吟唱，影山发现日向在他的怀里哭了。他虽然看不见日向的表情，可那忍耐地、轻微地、安静地哭泣声，伴着日向并不明显的肩膀颤抖，还是慢慢传递到了影山的耳朵里。影山感觉到，日向把自己抱得更紧了一些。

——喜欢的人又恰恰是最想打败的竞争对手。

这个事实像催情剂一样挑拨着日向内心深处的征服欲与占有欲。

想打败影山，想让影山输得心服口服，想得到他全部的在意和关注，想有资格一直待在他身边，想让他永远无法忘记自己。甚至于，在这个奥运圣火即将熄灭的夜晚，想让这个已经被世界瞩目的“恐怖的19岁”，重新变回只属于自己一人的存在——日向控制不住地这么想。也许，无论在排球上还是恋爱上，日向“一生悬命（いっしょうけんめい）的追赶”以及“一刻都无法停止的思念”，都只是任性地为了证明一件事——

**影山，是我的！**

圣火在优美的旋律中熄灭了，奥运会终于在巴西这片桑巴的土地上正式落下了帷幕。日向平复了一下自己的情绪，仿佛终于愿意直面自己内心的欲望似的。他把滚烫的脸颊埋在影山的肩窝里，声音闷闷的，用认命一般的撒娇语气答到——

“ **我想做，现在就想。** ”

TBC


End file.
